There are many applications that require the combination of laser light at two different wavelengths to produce laser light at a third wavelength, which depends on the first two wavelengths. In some of these applications, many light sources are required to produce the laser light at the third wavelength at different spatial locations, which typically requires many different light sources for generating the laser light at the first two wavelengths, or an active component to dispatch to the right location the laser light at the first two wavelengths produced at a central location. Systems for performing these actions are therefore relatively complex, with relatively large costs and relatively large maintenance needs.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide improved systems and methods for synchronizing light pulses at a selected location. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such a system and such a method.